micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:John Brown 10
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the AnarchoCommunist National Liberation Army page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyng Fyrst (Talk) 21:51, September 14, 2010 Atlantis Court of Justice etc Please stop changing the title to "International" - it clearly isn't, since it deals with the Atlantis Republic and its break-off state. I honestly cannot be bothered to constantly revert your edits on the matter, so please stop. --SerCenKing Talk 18:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, I understood barely half of what you said, please try to use correct spelling and grammar. As I said, it is a matter internal to Atlantis, since the two nations are respectively the official Republic of Atlantis and a break-away state, which has "Republic of Atlantis" in it. Therefore, it is not international. It would have been international, if say, the Holy Sanian Empire had also been involved in the judging or other activities. Basically, stop changing it to an incorrect title. Finally, I don't know what "don't try to use all the page for your own business" means but I'm telling right now to lower your tone and engage into a polite discussion, as the contrary is considered a breaching of various Wikia policies such as general guidelines (Be Nice, Don't Make Personal Attacks) and Assume good faith (''Friendliness, honesty, caring.) --SerCenKing Talk 19:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Look, I understand what you're trying to say, but international is just wrong. ''Court of Justice for the war crimes of the atlantis civil war is simply too long; at the most we can put it in the intro, like "also known as...". Because we are dealing with a civil war, Atlantis is fine; also considering that both nations have "Atlantis" in them. Also the ICJ is completely different as it deals with all wars, not only with one like this one. I'll go ahead and do a few changes. If you don't like them PLEASE don't edit the page, post on my talk page instead. --SerCenKing Talk 21:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ok fine let's call it Atlantis Court of Justice also known as Court of Justice for war criminals of the Atlantis Civil War. War On September 29th, 2010 A.D. I have declared war on you & your friends in the war. Anarchism Hi Judging from your edit to the Anarchism page and the Socialist Federation of Makhnovist, you and your nation do not quite understand what Anarchism is yet. As I wrote in the article, 'Anarchism' comes from the Ancient Greek prefix /a-/ (meaning 'without') and the word 'archons' (meaning 'rulers'). Thus, the word 'Anarchism' literally means 'without rulers'. Anarchist theories advocate the abolishment of the State and not necessarily human self-governance. However, the very fact that your micronation has a government, president and legislature automatically disqualifies it from any sort of anarchist theory by a long shot. So please stop calling yourselves 'anarchists' - you're a lot closer to Socialism. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 22:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well is true in this time we are similar to a Socialist state expecially the Soviet Union after the October 1917 Revolution. But as you know also Anarchist have an organization see Anarcho Syndicalist Spain in the Civil War, our aim is to get Anarchy and Communism that mean Freedom and Eguality for all the People. We are using a political system like the Makhnovicina and the Zapatist Chiapas. ::Anarchist Catalonia, which is the 'Anarcho-Syndicalist Spain' that you refer to, did not have a government. All means of production, businesses, etc, were run by the workers - there was not state to control anything. Again for the Free Territory of Ukraine from 1918 - 1921, there was no government with the self-management of peasants and workers and again, and the Zapatista Army of National Liberation has not actually succeeded. You cannot call your system anarchism as it has a government and officially recognised leadership. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Official warning Hi Please stop removing the templates on the Socialist Federation of Makhnovist page. This is an official warning. If you continue to do so, you will be banned for a minimum period of one (1) week. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've already answered to you about the templates of that page ::Check again and sign your talk page messages. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC)